


Behind Eyes & Lies

by kazbotinwonderland



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazbotinwonderland/pseuds/kazbotinwonderland





	Behind Eyes & Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlordspacejesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlordspacejesus/gifts).



"No, I told you, I'm not taking that assignment."

Daisy stood, more determined than she had been in a long time. But what she was being sent to had nothing to do with her, and everything to do with Agent Martinez who had been working the case for weeks. Also, it sounded ridiculously boring and Daisy was almost certain that Hill was just trying to bother her at this point. She'd come back to help, but that didn't mean she was about to start taking orders. Let alone ones like this; Daisy was certain that Hill knew better than to even try. 

"Get me Martinez, Johnson. And those reports had better be finished."

Watching Maria's hand dismiss her, Daisy smirked as she turned for the door and marched out. The mission was never meant for her in the first place, she knew that much. But, appearances were appearances and they had reputations to uphold.

Getting back to the desk she was calling hers, Daisy rolled her eyes at the measly requests she had left. This part she didn’t miss. But, SHIELD needed help and she was hardly going to abandon them.

 

They were bordering six months now - a charade that had once been reality. Which, when they were confined in this space and Maria Hill was the Director of SHIELD, was still their work reality. The story changed, however, when the apartment door closed behind them in the evening. Or, the morning - depending on when they actually got home. And where glares and snarls had lived, behind closed doors, they were replaced with smiles and soft glances; gentle touches and massages that unkinked the knots the days had left. 

“So, did you give Martinez his mission back?” Daisy asked, taking two containers of mac and cheese from the fridge and turned the oven on to warm them. Leaving them on the bench, she turned around to face Maria again.

“Was always going to and you know it.” Maria slipped onto one of the chairs, keeping her eyes on Daisy as she moved.

“Yeah, but it was fun anyway. Thanks for the offer.” Leaning on the benchtop, Daisy smirked at Maria. They really did love an argument. And Daisy loved the ones she got to win.

“Someone suggested you take it. Mostly because they wanted Martinez on another mission, but it was always going to him. He’s done all the ground work. Thought that would amuse you.”

Daisy shook her head, slight smile over her lips as she put the two tin containers into the over and flicked the timer on.

“Drink?” She asked, flicking her gaze back over her shoulder while she opened the fridge. Watching Maria nod as she checked her phone, Daisy took two bottles of soda and slid one across the bench.

“I know that look. I don’t like that look.”

Maria was still focused on her phone as Daisy sat down on the seat next to her. The last time she’d seen that look, it had preluded a living nightmare. “Maria. Words. What’s going on? Where are we needed?” It wasn’t a case of if, not when her eyebrows had moved like that.

“Base. Ships on the radar. We’re going underground. Come on.”

They both moved quickly, getting changed into their respective gear and holstering weapons. Black suits contrasted with light boots and belts, it was barely a few minutes before the idea of a nice night in was beyond abandoned. Remembering to turn the oven off, Daisy left the two dishes in it. She’d make a whole new batch when this was over.

“Right, stay right behind me.” Because even though Maria was Director, Daisy sometimes forgot and sometimes ignored that little tidbit. Also, she was protective of her girlfriend. Pausing as the got to the door, the shorter woman leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Maria’s lips. “No dying.” That was their rule and about the only one they really abided by.

“No dying.” Hearing the words back, Daisy opened their front door, slightly adjusting her gloves, Daisy waited to hear the door lock behind Maria before heading for the elevator. Benefit of owning the building was your own elevator.

“Comms on as soon as you turn your car on, got it?” Maria’s voice was reassuring, even more when she used authority like that. Not a fact Daisy would ever readily admit. Nodding to agree, Daisy knew this was going to be one hell of a night they were in for. “Quick rundown before actual briefing?” She asked, knowing it was a 50-50 shot of getting even a little more information.

“Martinez’s case? Went south. The guy they had under surveillance played them and got the upper hand. Used that ‘stolen’ formula on our guys. Now they’re coming for more.”

Elevator dinging as the doors opened, the two women gave each other a quick nod; a small touch on the arm before unlocking their own cars. 

“See you soon.” Daisy quipped, sliding into her seat as she watched Maria do the same.

One of these days they’d actually get to finish a date night. 

Speeding out of the underground garage, they both knew that time was limited and all hands were needed on deck. Thankfully both had cars powerful enough to get there in record time and plates that meant no penalties for doing so.

Daisy veered left at the roundabout, watching Maria go straight in her rear-view mirror. They never did turn up together, even in times like this.

Getting closer, Daisy took the west entrance, parking in her normal spot and running for the stairs. Gauntlets over her wrists and gun loaded and set at her waist, she wasn’t going in unprepared. “Hill, can you hear me? I’m in the west stairwell. Update.”

“Johnson, I’m in the north. Rendezvous point, three minutes.”

They’d planned enough that no vital information was ever given over the comms; that was a rookie error. Comms were able to be hacked and while they trusted their guys to be the best, sometimes they weren’t.

“Three minutes.” Daisy repeated, opening the door with one hand, the other raised for any hostiles that might be waiting for her.


End file.
